


Hide And Seek

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Virgil needs a hug, roman and Logan argue like an old married couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Relationships: virgil sanders/ logan sanders/ roman sanders/ patton sanders
Kudos: 15





	Hide And Seek

Hide and seek was a game three of the sides loved to play. They'd try to convince Virgil to play every single time but each time he'd flat out refuse.

On one specific day Patton managed to sweet talk Virgil into playing but only for one round and Virgil mentioned he would only be the seeker.

The others shrugged it off as just another of Virgils weird little behaviours and went off to hide.

Patton never really took the game seriously because he wasn't particularly competitive so all Virgil really had to do was say "I have cookies." and Patton would come bounding from his hiding spot.

Logan and Roman were quite fiercely competitive and would often try and sabotage each others hiding spots which usually ended up in a hushed argument.

Virgil found Patton easily enough and all he really had to do was follow the sound of Roman being loud and Logan hissing for him to be quiet.

He walked into the kitchen and found Roman and Logan arguing about who got to hide in the walk in cupboard.

"Found you both." Virgil said and the two arguing traits let out cries of how it was the others fault for being so loud.

Virgil raised an eyebrow at them and walked out.

He sat on the sofa and pulled out his phone, already having had enough of the game.

Eventually the other three made their way into the lounge, Logan and Roman glaring at each other accusingly.

"Looks like I'm the seeker!" Patton announced bouncing on the spot happily.

Logan groaned while Roman complained that Patton never took the game seriously.

They turned to Virgil who was more focused on his phone than their conversation.

"Hey Virgil, you might want to put your phone away or you'll miss the start." Roman said.

"I'm not hiding." Virgil muttered and continued scrolling on his phone.

"Why ever not?" Logan asked and Virgil sighed.

"I'm not playing your childish game anymore. I agreed to be the seeker for one round, I never said I'd hide too."

Roman frowned "But hiding is the best part! How can you not want to join in?"

Virgil stuffed his phone in his pocket and stood up. "I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you! Just leave me alone!"

With that Virgil stormed out of the room leaving the other three in stunned silence.

They all flinched as the sound of a door slamming echoed around the mindspace.

"What just happened?" Roman asked.

Pattons mouth was open in shock as he tried to find the right words but it was Logan who answered, staring at the place Virgil had left with a calculating expression.

"I'm not too sure why but I think Virgil's hiding something from us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil slammed his bedroom door shut and slipped underneath his bed, letting out a large sigh as he stared up at the underside of his mattress.

He closed his eyes and several memories he had always tried to repress came surging forward. He always tried to forget about them but now nearly everything reminded him of them.

He was used to random moments suddenly popping into his mind and reminding him of past embarrassments from weeks or months ago, that was what being the physical embodiment of anxiety entailed.

These memories were different though and they'd haunt his every hour whether he was awake or asleep.

He had barely even been a teenager and there had been people around him who's faces were hidden in the shadows. They seemed to look down on him like he was worthless and when he timidly asked if he could play with them they sneered.

He'd been about to turn away when a harsh male voice had said they were going to play hide and seek and he could join in.

He'd agreed, eager to be included for once and they all started to walk off except the guy who spoke who started to count.

Virgil took a shuddering breath as he wiped away a tear that had trickled down his cheek. He remembered sitting in a dark corner for ages until eventually he went searching for the other people.

They were all sitting around talking and Virgil had been about to ask them if they'd given up on finding him when the harsh male voice from before suddenly said "How long do you think that dumbass is going to spend hiding until he realises no one is looking for him?"

A higher pitched laugh came from one of the others "who cares? That thing was nothing special. It'll probably fade away all alone waiting in vain for us to find it."

The entire group of people had burst out laughing at that until one of them spotted Virgil and pointed him out to the rest of the group.

The guy from before let out a cruel laugh and grabbed Virgil by the arm before he could make a run for it.

"Going so soon? Don't you want to join in?" he asked and started to drag Virgil towards a large white door.

He shoved Virgil inside and slammed the door shut, the lock clicking into place.

Virgil tried everything to open the door and when everything failed he looked around to see a large white room with a single bed in it.

Everything was way too bright so Virgil sought out comfort underneath the bed where it wasn't as bright, his tears rolling down his face as the gravity of his situation hit him.

He was locked in a room by a group of people who were hoping he'd fade away and his only safe place was underneath the bed.

He laid there for what could have been days, slowly getting weaker until one day the door opened and someone walked in.

"Looks like that little freak faded already. That's a shame, I kind of wanted a new punching bag." a voice said.

"He probably would have only been good for one punch and then you'd have to clean up all the blood" a familiar harsh voice replied from outside of the room.

The two walked back out and Virgil seized his moment, making a dash out from under the bed towards the much darker room.

He'd shrunk into the shadows and sneaked down the long winding corridors, eventually finding himself in a large forest where he walked into someone.

Virgil covered his face with his hands as he recalled his first encounter with Roman.

Roman had told him to look where he was going and Virgil had almost burst into tears but he'd noticed how Roman seemed the same age as him so he was able to convert his fear into anger and he'd told Roman to go screw a cactus.

Things had just gone from there and Virgil had become the sarcastic, aggressive trait that no one liked.

That was until he began to feel more comfortable around them and his aggressive side started to soften up.

He'd then started to show his true self and the others began to accept him more.

Virgil felt tears rolling down his face and let out a small sob as he remembered how hopeless and scared he'd been, locked up in that room for what felt like a week.

Suddenly his bedroom door opened and he held his breath, still stuck in the flashback of the white room where something similar had happened.

"Virgil?" a voice asked but Virgil didn't respond.

The owner of the voice turned and called to someone "I can't find him."

Two more people entered the room and suddenly a hand wrapped around his ankle and started to pull him out from under the bed.

Virgil let out a shriek and struggled. "No! Let me go! Please, please, please, please! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!" He begged, his eyes clenched shut as he waited for the first blow.

Patton, Logan and Roman stared down at the distressed trait in shock as his words registered.

"Virgil it's us." Patton said in a soft voice, tears welling up in his eyes as Virgil let out a whimper of fear and curled up in a ball.

Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil and held him still as he thrashed around in panic, whispering words of comfort in his ear which didn't seem to have any effect.

Logan watched with a grim expression. "he's stuck in a flashback and by the way he's acting it must be one from years ago. His voice is higher so maybe when he was a teen? That seems most fitting and the hiding under his bed thing is most unusual so that could be a coping mechanism of sorts."

Patton listened to Logans analysis and had an idea. He picked up the set of headphones Virgil always used and plugged them in to Virgils phone.

Luckily Virgil had set his phone up so that when his headphones were plugged in his music would automatically play.

After a couple minutes Virgil relaxed and his breathing began to return to normal as the music blared into his ears, breaking through the flashback induced haze.

Virgil eventually began to return back to normal and he opened his eyes staring around in surprise as he tugged the headphones off.

"What... What are you all doing in here?" he asked in a shaky voice, his cheeks flushing red.

"We came to ask you something and found you under your bed." Roman said and Virgil jumped, he hadn't realised he was practically in Romans lap until now.

"You were stuck in a flashback of some sort." Logan added and watched as Virgils blush immediately disappeared.

"Oh.... Um...." Virgil stuttered, curling in on himself slightly.

"What was it? You sounded so scared and desperate." Patton asked in a quiet voice.

Virgil shuddered and hesitantly began to explain the flashback and what had happened.

When Virgil mentioned how after he'd escaped he'd bumped into Roman, the trait in question let out a gasp and said "So that's why you told me to go screw a cactus? Wow, I just thought you were being a prick."

Patton was torn between scolding Roman for his language and praising him for his pun. In the end he settled for giving him a small nudge in the side.

"This definitely explains your aversion to playing hide and seek. Especially your distaste for the hiding aspect. You don't want to be forgotten about or trapped in one spot." Logan commented and Virgil went red in embarrassment.

"I... I guess." he mumbled and suddenly found himself in a hug.

Patton held Virgil tightly and said "We would never forget about you kiddo, you're family."

Roman also joined the hug while Logan, not being one for hugs, placed a hand on Virgils shoulder as a show of support.

"In the future when we play hide and seek maybe you could join in so we can show you how much fun it actually is. I bet you'd be really good at hiding." Roman exclaimed.

Virgil pulled an uncertain face and shrugged, which was difficult seeing as he was still in both Patton and Romans arms.


End file.
